


Without Blue

by ServantofFeeless



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, T-cest warning, TMNTcest warning, Turtlecest, Turtlecest warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantofFeeless/pseuds/ServantofFeeless
Summary: He's gone.It's all his fault.And now his world is without blue.





	Without Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of an RP that I did with a close friend, love you buddy! This rp is still ongoing and will continue as the rp progresses. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways this takes place in the 2012 universe. 2 years after the death of Master Splinter. The turtles, Casey, April. Karai and Shinigami are no longer in their teens. They are now on the cusp of adulthood, and well being an adult wasn't easy. But no one had ever informed them of how to deal with a situation quite like this. {{ I'd love to see your thoughts, so commentary from you is very much appreciated! }}

 

 

 

 

It was a night just like any other, just another mundane and uneventful patrol. It had been almost two years since they had defeated their greatest adversary the Shredder and then the Shredder from the other dimension as well.

 

It was still a surprise that Bebop and Rocksteady came around like they did and helped save the world. Now with no more tyrants shellbent on spreading their chaos and wrath across the globe, the days dragged on by at a toilsome pace. 

   
   
 

As such with no more bozos to bash, thugs to thwap, punks to punch, or evil masterminds to maul a certain red masked turtle had been more than just reckless. He had become an absolute wild, daring thrill seeker with little to no concern for himself.

 

One might even go as far to call him a daredevil, and that would be a fair and accurate assumption. The Sai-wielder was taking more risks than anyone else, even more so than Casey Jones and that was a record in of itself. 

   
   
 

Just two years ago one would argue that they were tied for the most reckless being alive, however Raphael had far since surpassed this. So much so that even Casey Jones was starting to become concerned for his best bud. 

 

Raph knew of Casey's worry, yet he wasn't in any place to be trying to calm him down. Casey's concern for Raph was valid, but Raph wasn't certain how to ease his worry. The more he tried to put Casey at ease, the more he vexed the Hockey lover. 

   
  
 

So, Raph's attempts at comforting Casey were all in vain and he had all but given up trying. Raph was ravenous but not for a meal.

 

The rash terrapin craved the rush and thrill of battle, the hothead longed for and needed release for the pent-up fire within him. Raph may be a lot of things, but he was a warrior first. 

 

  
 

The overwhelming urgency to jump into the fray had been instilled inside his spirit at a young age. Despite the fact that he had gotten his temper somewhat under wraps, he still had his moments when he'd fly off the handle.

 

However, whenever he lost his temper he'd normally direct his anger at his punching bag, instead of directing his anger at his brothers as he so often did before. 

   
 

 

Whenever his brothers provoked him, he'd storm away and just beat on the bag until he got his rage under control. Then he'd return to his brothers in a somewhat calmer manner and inform them as to why he was angry with them.

 

 

He wasn't as temperamental towards his brothers, however that doesn't mean he wouldn't express his anger. He just found more suitable ways to channel his anger, much to everyone's relief, including his. 

   
   
 

However... tonight had been.... rather rough and not just for him but for everyone else. Raphael had so much pent-up fury that had built up gradually.

 

Even if Raph was able to take out most of his displeasure and outrage on his punching bag, there were just some lingering embers of rage that never seemed to die out.

 

Those embers of rage that still lingered are what sparked tonight's events and those events would spiral into almost two years of agony, guilt and torment for the Hamato Family. 

   
   
 

The guilt was already gnawing away at Raphael, as he traversed his way across the rooftops of the City that never slept. 

 

Raph bounded effortlessly from building to building as he blended in with the shadows of eventide.

 

Despite the fair Spring temperature and the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the people below, Raph felt nothing but numbness and he despised it. 

   
 

   
Tonight marked their first patrol of this year, and during this patrol Raph was assigned with Leo, Donnie with Mikey and April with Casey.

 

They only had to patrol downtown, while Karai, Shinigami and the reformed Foot Ninja took care of uptown New York.

 

As Raph honed in on the rendezvous point his mind drifted back to events that unfolded only minutes before. 

 

   
 

Shamefully, Raph had gotten into an argument with his older brother, a first in a long time to be in fact.

 

The Sai-wielder wasn't positive on what lead to the argument; however he knew everything else that occurred during their argument. 

   
 

The both of them began to argue over something or rather and it all went downhill from there. Raphael thought that perhaps the fight began because Leo had tried to get him to open up to him. Maybe Leo kept prodding at him even after he told him to leave well enough alone. 

 

 

If that were the case then Raph felt like an absolute fucking asshole and well since he felt this way he could only assume that is what happened.

 

Leo must have noticed Raph's distress and frustration and then tried to help him by talking it out. After thinking about it Raph was certain this is what happened and their fight was caused by Raph being cross with Leo for not dropping the subject. 

   
 

   
 

Even if Leo hasn't been quite respectful of his boundaries, Raph didn't have the right to reject his well-intended advances. Well at least not in the manner he had rejected them in, by yelling and screaming at him.

 

With a dark cloud of shame hanging over him, Raph finally arrived at the rendezvous and he leaned up against the billboard waiting for his brothers and for Casey and April. 

   
 

   
 

While he waited in irritating silence he recalled the harshness of his words to Leo. He remembered that Leo gave up arguing with him and suggest they split up. So that they could both calm down and return to this conflict later.

 

It was then that Raphael realized something he had forgotten, as he split up with Leo he grumbled under his breath. He had said something awful and atrocious, he didn't even know if Leo had picked up on them or not. 

   
 

 

He had wished under his breath for Leo to get lost. 

   
   
 

 

He couldn't help but think of the old saying, 'Be careful what you wish for, it just might come true.' He felt a shiver crawl up his shell and crossed his arms, staring down at the concrete on the rooftop. Becoming lost in his own thoughts of unease. 

   
 

   
 

While Raph's mind wandered, his longtime best friend and his girlfriend finally managed to climb back onto the roof top.

 

They were talking to each other about Raphael's concerning behavior, this being one of the rare moments Casey truly expresses his concerns. 

   
 

   
   
".....I'm serious Red, he's gonna get himself hurt one day. We need to do an inve--- interes--- in--; agh!! One of those meetings to stop his recklessness. I know Leo's worried too. That's why he picked him specifically to work with him."   
 

   
 

   
Casey expressed all this with deep concern as he held April's hand, not noticing Raph was already there at the rendezvous. 

   
 

   
 

"Intervention?" April questioned her boyfriend of two years. "I agree with you Casey, he's gotten far too reckless for his own good. I mean I know he's always been reckless but this is just too much---" She abruptly clamped her mouth shut as she caught sight of Raph leaning against billboard. Her pulse quickened and she felt a fluttering sensation in the pits of her stomach. 

   
 

   
 

How ironic was it for April and Casey to be conversing about the hothead only to run into him? 

   
 

   
 

It was rather unexpected and unusual, because on many occasions Raph was the last one to make it back to the rendezvous point.

 

Mostly due to the fact he was scouting for any signs of a criminal act. Just so that he could rumble in some sort of action. 

   
 

   
  


"Oh uh...hey Raph, we didn't see you there!" 

  

   
 

Despite April directly addressing Raph, the hothead didn't even glance in their direction. His focus remained transfixed on the concrete beneath his feet. 

   
 

   
 

The buzzing thoughts of guilt swarmed inside of his cranium, as if it was a hive full of ugly and disgusting wasps.

 

 

The Sai-wielder hadn't taken any notice to his best bud or the redhead, he was too caught up in his own thoughts. 

   
   
 

Casey grimaced slightly and looks over to April worriedly. He then let's put a breath before picking up a pebble and tosses it up to lightly tap against Raph's shoulder, hoping to snap him out of it. 

   
 

   
 

Raph felt the dull sting of the pebble as it made contact with his shoulder. Despite the fact the toss was light doesn't mean that he didn't feel the impact of the pebble's hard surface.

 

His train of thought scattered and his concentration on said thoughts slipped away. He was yanked back into reality, and his emerald gaze locked sights with April and Casey. He let out a deep and exasperated huff, giving them a half-hearted wave.  

   
 

   
  
 

April could sense a significant disturbance in Raphael's aura. Though she couldn't pinpoint the exact reasoning behind the distress.

 

 

"Listen Raph, uhm you know we've all been worried about you lately. Your reckless behavior is very concerning to us. You don't have to tell us right now what's bothering you, but just know if you ever need someone to talk to we will listen."

 

 

She also had taken notice of something else as well, the fact Raph was by himself and not with Leo. "Also, uhm...where's Leo? Weren't the two of you patrolling together?"  

   
 

   
 

Raph averted his gaze and stared down in dismay. "I got into a fight with Leo..." He admitted in a desolate tone of voice. "He tried to ask what was wrong too, but I kept yelling him to back off. He wasn't taking no for an answer, and that's how the argument happened. We ended up splitting up, that's why I'm here by myself and not with Leo." 

  

 

   
 

"So, what's wrong with people asking you to speak up? It's not like this is the first time we've bothered you about expressing yourself. What's different now?" Casey inquired softly as he gets closer to his friend, not bothering to worry about Leo because he is well aware of his abilities. 

 

As Casey gets closer, two more figures make their appearance from a nearby rooftop, the resident genius and Dr. Prankenstien. 

   
 

   
   
"Hey guys, sorry we're late. We ended up stopping a purse thief and saving a cat." Don reported, looking around for Leo for feedback. 

 

 

Raphael didn't bother giving Casey a reply to his inquiry, simply because he didn't know the answer himself.

 

Instead the mutant turtle shrugged and muttered under his breath, "Missed out on the action again, guess this week just isn't gonna be my week."    
   
   
 

   
Casey sighs softly at his friend's avoidance but doesn't push the issue. He sets his tools back down and gets comfortable on a chimney. 

  
 

   
   
"Yeah, and I got some scratches all over my arms and face, talk about an ungrateful cat!" Mikey grumbled, his arms and face still stinging from the scratches.

 

 

"I know it's early to be ending our patrol but can we please go home, so I can get treated for my scratches? I don't wanna get rabies, dudes."   
 

   
  
 

  
   
"Mikey, the likelihood of getting rabies from cat scratches are very slim," April reassured him by giving him a pat to the shoulder. "Besides, Leo isn't here yet, so we can't head home until he returns." 

 

   
 

"Wait, Leo's not back? He's never been late for a rendezvous, did you two fight  **again?** " Donnie said with an exasperated look as he turns to Raph. He puts his hand on his hip, frowning deeply.   
   
   
 

   
 

The hothead really wasn't in the mood for Donnie's accusation even if it was the cold hard truth. Raph let out an irritated snort and didn't even attempt to make eye contact with the brainiac.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen- we have winner tonight! Let's give him a round of applause." He clapped his hands enthusiastically and rolled his eyes. "What do you want Don, a gold star?" His words seeped with sarcasm and annoyance. 

    
 

   
 

"What was it about this time? Another one about his leadership skills? Did you tell him he was weak willed again because he let people go? Or did he say something about your temper again? I don't know what is with you two. You can never get along.  **Why?** " 

   
 

   
 

   
Don looks almost like a disappointed father at this point, having to take up Splinters caring and level head when it came to fights between Raph and Leo. All the while, he had whipped out his phone to look up Leo's Tphone. 

   
 

   
 

Casey groans as he slumps against the bricks. "Not you too, brainiac......" 

   
 

   
 

   
Mikey shook his head and settled down into a sit, opting out of having to deal with the situation. Instead he checked over his scratches, wondering if he could possibly have rabies now. Even though April had assured him that the chances were slim, it didn't keep the freckled turtle from worrying about it.   
 

   
 

   
April opened her mouth to say something, however upon further contemplation she decided to reel back any words she was going to say.

 

The redhead then proceeded to pull out her tphone from her pocket. She began typing up a text to let Leo know they were done for the night, and they were all waiting on him so they could head back home.   
 

   
   
 

A humorless and bitter chuckle escaped from the Sai-wielder, and he ignored his purple masked brother's words completely. "I don't need to stand here and take this, I need to get home to feed Chompy. You're all welcome to stay out here and wait on our Fearless leader, but not me. I'm not in the damn mood for this tonight." Raph turned away and made an effort to storm off, just as he had done so many times before as of late.    
 

   
 

  
   
April sent the text and then shoved her phone in her pocket. She then marched up to Raphael and clasped her right hand around his tattered mask tails. She then yanked the mask tails with extreme prejudice, the ginger has had enough of Raph's aggravating attitude.    
 

   
 

   
Normally she wouldn't be so confrontational, however she was now putting it upon herself to intervene with the situation. Casey had been right, someone had to step in and take control before everything went to Hell. However, no matter how much anyone else had tried, they couldn't get through to Raph.  

   
 

   
   
Everyone else had tried, now it was April's turn. Perhaps she could finally get through to him when no one else could. 

   
 

   
   
"Listen here you big bonehead! I don't know what's going on with you or why you feel the need to be so rambunctious and unruly! This temper issue of yours has been a staple of our lives since I met you. You need to get it together Raph, or else you're gonna end up getting yourself or someone else seriously hurt! Yeah, we get it, you have a temper but that doesn't excuse your foolhardy behavior!" 

   
 

 

Mikey, who hadn't been paying much attention to what was transpiring suddenly found his focus on Raph and April. The orange masked ninja felt his body go rigid and his heart skip a few beats.

 

He was concerned for a moment that Raph would turn around and possibly go at it with April, however he'd realize in a few seconds from now he didn't need to worry at all.  

    
 

Raph was completely and utterly thunderstruck, he didn't know what to make of April lecturing him. He was used to it from Leo, Donnie, Mikey sometimes, and Casey on the rare occasion, but never April. 

 

Typically she was more patient and understanding, yet it seemed she was at her limit with Raph like everyone else. The red masked turtle, for once in his life didn't have a snarky retort, was rendered speechless. 

   
 

   
 

Donnie blinked rapidly in surprise at April's outburst.  _'I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of that_ _...._ _'_  

   
   
   
Don decides to let April handle Raph and decides to focus on finding out what's taking Leo so long.

 

 

He finally pinpoints Leo's Tphone location and starts to frown deep. He goes quiet as he quickly types in some codes, noticing Leo wasn't moving.   
 

   
 

  
Casey covered his mouth and snorts, trying to keep his sound under wraps so April could do her thing. 

 

 

   
April continued her tirade, not letting Raph have a word in edgewise. "You've been progressively getting worse! We don't understand why, but we want to understand it! So why are you pushing us away like you are? Why can't you open up to us? We're sick with worry! We just want to know what's going on in that head of yours. You're not exactly an open book, Raph. We won't know how to help you if you keep refusing to tell us what's wrong. We only want to help you, we're afraid you'll end up letting your temper get you into trouble you can't get out of!"   
 

 

  
   
Raphael had tried to speak up, but he couldn't find a moment in which to voice his own rebuttal. So, he stayed silent and let April get her frustration out of her system, knowing that it was probably best to just allow her to do so.

 

After April was finished Raph let out a defeated soft sigh, "Alright, alright I give...I guess I owe everyone an explanation for my behavior. But first..." He gently removed April's hand from his mask tails and then walked over to Don. 

   
  
 

"Uh Don, I'm sorry for.... you know, being a sarcastic prick." At the moment Raph was completely oblivious to the fact that his genius brother was currently frowning in deep concern.   
 

 

   
 

Don didn't acknowledge Raph. In fact, he completely ignored him as he takes off the rooftops in a panic, pulling out his first aid as he heads in the general direction Raph and Leo went for patrol.   
   
   
 

   
Casey's head snapped up and watched as Donnie leaps across the rooftops with speed and grace. "What's got into him?" 

 

   
 

Raph blinked unsure of the exact reason as to why Donnie would hightail it across the rooftops, that was until he caught the unmistakable sight of the first aid kit in his hand.

 

His gaze landed on Casey. "Don took out his first aid Case, whatever happened, it ain't good." A sinking feeling settled into the pit of his stomach.  

   
   
   
"Let's haul some shell, something isn't right." He turned heel and then booked it across the rooftops, though the red masked turtle was short his sturdy leg muscles allowed him to cover a great distance in a brief amount of time.  

   
 

 

"H-HEY! WAIT UP DUDES!" Mikey jolted up to his feet and then took off in a hasty run, the freckled turtle leaving their two human friends behind to wonder what was going on. 

    
 

April was left rather stunned as she watched their mutant companions leave them in the dust, so to speak. She felt a chill crawl up her spine and she shuddered. "Let's get going Casey!" She held out her hand for him to take. 

  

   
 

Casey nods as he grabs his gear, snatching April's hand, keeping a firm hold as he takes off after his friends, getting a bad feeling in his stomach. 

    
   
Raph was already five rooftops away from Casey, April and Mikey. He had almost caught up to Donnie at this point, and deep down he knew something was gravely amiss.

 

Donnie didn't just pull out his first aid and rush off without a reason. The only logical conclusion Raph was able to reach was that Leo was probably injured and that realization didn't bode well.

 

He yearned to implore his purple masked brother for a status update, however he was able to discern that now wasn't the time to do so.

 

If Leo was indeed injured enough that it warranted Donnie to whip out the first-aid, then all Raph needed to do was assist Donnie in tending to Leo. Get to Leo and patch him up, then ask questions later.   
 

   
 

Donnie wasted no time with his travel.  _'This isn't good_ _.... Leo_ _never stays out in one place for more than 15 minutes at a time unless he's at a stake out and this is patrol. And why didn't that emergency call go through to all the_ _tphones_ _? It should have been immediate and we all would be there. Not a_ _20-minute_ _delay. Whatever is going on, Leo's hurt. I just know it!'_  

   
   
  
   
Don's speed didn't let up as he gets closer to the signal, finding signs of a fight, remnants of Leo's gear here and there. A drop of blood or two as he gets even closer to the signal.   
 

  
 

As soon as Raphael saw the first few droplets of blood and small portions of Leo's gear strewn about, his mouth went dry and his heart thumped wildly within his chest.

 

Alright, so Donnie was correct in his assumption that Leo was injured, so... just where was Leo? As Raph followed Donnie, he started to notice more signs of a struggle. He could also see that there weren't just droplets of blood, but splatters and small puddles of blood as well. 

 

  
   
However, that didn't mean it was all Leo's blood. Of course, some of it was bound to be his, but it couldn't all be his, right? Certainly, some of the blood must be from whoever decided to attack Leo.

 

This didn't make any sense in the slightest, they had cleaned up most of the scum in New York. So, who would even attack the blue masked turtle? And where was he for that matter? 

 

  
   
Mikey finally caught up to his older brothers and absorbed the scene before him. The freckled turtle finally came to realize that their eldest brother must be injured.

 

And judging by the signs unfolding before them, it was likely that he must have some semi-serious wounds, or perhaps even worse yet if they continued to find more puddles of blood.  

 

 

April and Casey were the last to arrive, and April's chills come back with full force as she studied the area. She knew for a fact, judging by what she was seeing, that a struggle had taken place and that there was a possibility that Leo might be grievously wounded. 

   
   
 

Casey frowns deeply, taking in all the chaos. He releases April's hand and checks out the surrounding area for any foes. He frowns at all the marks on the concrete and brick walls.  _'Leo's never this careless.......that just means_ _.... he_ _was_ ** _desperate_** _........'_    
 

 

Donnie quickly rushed over to a shack where the battle had continued and where Leo's tphone signal was coming from.

 

Without hesitation the tech-geek busted down the door, then he freezes as he looks on in horror. Before him was a fair amount of blood, the remains of Leo's fear, his torn mask and broken katana. And amidst the remains was Leo's tphone, screen cracked and blood on the keypad. 

 

  
   
Don collapsed to his knees as he realized the horrific truth:  **Leo was gone**  

 

  
   
Mikey felt as though he was going to cry, he didn't want to believe Leo was dea- no... he didn't want to believe Leo was gone.

 

But everything pointed to that being the truth. So, naturally Mikey put all his energy into keeping a look out for any hostiles in the area, just like Casey.

 

 

The freckled turtle could feel nervousness grip him like a vice, whoever did this to Leo might still be around. Perhaps if they could find whoever did this, then they could find out what that person did to Leo?   
 

   
 

Raphael's stomach churned as he stared at the blood, torn mask, broken katana and Leo's all but destroyed tphone.

 

His mind screamed at him to look away, yet his body wouldn't obey. He couldn't tear his wide emerald gaze away. He was frozen in place and force to endure the horror before him.  

 

   
   
At first, he was terrified but then that terror turned to complete and utter rage and denial, he took in a sharp breath and found himself in control of his body again.

 

He knelt down and gathered up the blood stained blue mask, the katana and the tphone. He took the items and handed Leo's tphone and katana to April, however he kept the tattered mask and tied it around his neck despite the fact it was drenched with blood.

 

 

"He ain't gone... he ain't...." He muttered more to himself than anyone else, shaking his head and then he began to search around the roof for anything that could provide proof that Leo wasn't gone.   
 

 

 

   
While Casey and Mikey were scouting the area and Raph was searching for any other clues, April had placed the broken katana and tphone down. She had then made her way over to Donnie.

 

She crouched down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder in a vain attempt to comfort him. "O-Okay so... we know that Leo's lost a lot of blood, and he's obviously not here. But, that doesn't mean he's...gone-gone, right?" 

   
   
  


Don doesn't respond immediately, tears soaking his mask. He then yanks his mask down around his neck and furiously rubs his eyes with his arm.

 

"If he's alive, whoever did this took him. The amount of blood loss could send him into shock and if not treated immediately, he could faint and then possibly......." 

 

   
   
Don bit his lip and slammed his fists into the ground, hunching over as he tried to calm down, refusing to say the terrible 3 letter word, but knows deep down that there was no possible way for it to not be the case.   
 

 

   
"Dammit.......why did they have to......?" 

 

   
   
Don immediately jumped up and chased after Raph, whipping him around and shoved him up against the wall, holding him steady with his bõ. 

 

   
   
**"What are you hiding?! What is it that put you in this attitude to make you argue with everyone?!! What is this big secret???!!!"**  

   
 

 

Casey had found one of Leo's shuriken but nothing more, frowning deeply.  _'That's bizarre......why isn't there any evidence of enemy debris?'_ Casey jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Don yelling. He hopped up and ran over to the group to see what was happening. 

   
   
 

Mikey flinched as he heard Donnie's harsh words echo through the night air. He watches on in silence, not wanting to get involved. He knew better than to try and diffuse the situation, trying would only get him yelled at.

 

He had learned that when two people were arguing it was best to wait until the initial anger passed before you tried to offer your assistance. As the old saying went: Don't poke the bear.  

 

  
   
   
And in this case, there were two bears, and Mikey wasn't going to get involved in all of that mess. 

 

  
   
 

April stayed where she was, not taking any action as well. She could sense Donnie and Raph's auras and they were both flared up and burning hot. It was best for them to let the two work it out themselves, instead of intervening. 

 

  
 

Raphael had been thrown through yet another loop for the second time tonight, he had gone and fucked up now.

 

It wasn't often that Donnie got angry, ever since Splinter had passed away Donnie's overall attitude had changed drastically. Donnie hadn't been as quick to irritation like he had been in the past, so seeing him getting so worked up now was shocking.  

 

 

They had all gotten used to a more gentle and calm Donnie, that they had forgotten how jarring it was when he ever did get angry. Donnie's anger could sometimes even rival Raph's anger at times.

 

His initial instinct was to let his own anger take over and argue with Donnie, however that wouldn't do anyone any favors in this situation, especially in Leo's case. 

   
   
   
"Okay the secret is  **I have no fucking clue** , Don! If I did then I would have fixed it by now! Who knows, maybe I'm just fucking mental? But who cares about my issues right now, who even really gives a damn? I sure don't, because getting to the root of my issues isn't gonna find Leo! But if you want someone to blame then fine, go ahead and blame me! I sure as hell blame me too! But this isn't about me right now, this is about finding Leo and getting him home! So, if you'll excuse me I need to go find our brother!" He pushed himself past Donnie, his entire body shaking and his eyes burning with unshed tears. This was all his damn fault, if he hadn't gotten into another pointless fight with Leo then Leo would be safe and sound. 

   
   
 

Don stood rigid, shocked by Raph's words. He dropped his bõ and collapsed to his knees once more as the realization came forth.  

 

  
 

 **_Leo died for nothing._ **  

   
 

  
   
That knowledge left the genius completely shocked. He stays right where he dropped as he dwells on the horrible truth the evidence provided.  "First Splinter......now Leo......I can't take any more of this......" Don whispers softly as his head hangs limply, tears streaking his face. 

   
   
 

Mikey was at Donnie's side in less than a second, he wrapped him up in an embrace and hugged him tightly. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to believe Leo was dead but the evidence told them otherwise.

 

  
 

Don turned into Mikey and starts crying painful tears of remorse, very grieved to find he had lost another family member.   
 

  
   
 

Casey swallowed hard at the confrontation. He then locked eyes with April for a moment, giving her a silent message. 

   
   
 

April nodded to her boyfriend, letting him know she understood what he was thinking. 

   
   
 

Casey nodded back to her before he ran after Raph. 

 

  
 

After Casey rushed after Raph, April closed her eyes and tried to piece together the scene. If she had been able to mentally connect with Splinter before his death, then there shouldn't be any reason why she couldn't do the same with Leo. Perhaps if she concentrated hard enough she could be able to make sense of what happened here and if Leo was dead or if he was still among the living.  

   
 

  
 

For a moment, there was a flicker of life resembling Leo, but it immediately vanished before April could get a decent fix on the location. 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

   
 

"Want some company? Wouldn't do anyone any good if you disappeared too." Casey inquired as he caught up to Raph. 

 

   
Raph gave his best friend a solemn nod, as soon as they were out of earshot of the others he shamefully spilled his guilt to Casey. "The last thing I said to Leo before I left him alone was, 'That I wished he would get lost.'.... fuck Case! I didn't mean it literally! I shouldn't have...damn it..." He stammered over his words, flustered and on the verge of having a complete mental break. "Me and my big fucking mouth."   
 

 

Casey tapped Raph's shoulder gently in understanding. "When fighting among the people you care about, you say a lot of things you don't mean. It's not your fault. I'm positive Leo's alive and kicking. He wouldn't just die like that. He didn't die four years ago when Shredder went to town on him and he isn't dead now. We'll find him." 

   
  
 

Casey gave Raph a wide grin as they headed off to look for the missing turtle. 

 

 

And yet despite Casey's reassurance, it didn't ease the storm of guilt that brewed underneath the surface.

 

In the end it didn't matter if Raph had meant it or not, the damage was done and there wasn't anything he could do to take it back. He refused to believe Leo was dead, yet he was still gone- taken away into the night.

 

 

 

 

Raphael's cruel wish had come true.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate it if you left a comment leaving your thoughts on this first chapter! Seeing people enjoying the conent I put out makes me motivated to continue working. I am also certain my friend, who without this story would not be possible, would also enjoy hearing your thoughts! The next chapter will be up soon! See yah!


End file.
